The present invention relates to a liquid jet system for issuing liquid under a predetermined uniform pressure and, more particularly, to an ink liquid supply system for an ink jet system printer.
Generally, a conventional ink liquid supply system for an ink jet system printer, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,684 entitled "INK LIQUID WARMER FOR INK JET SYSTEM PRINTER" issued on Feb. 15, 1977, mainly comprises a pump for supplying the ink liquid to a nozzle under a predetermined pressure. Therefore, a pressure pulsation is inevitably created, and the system requires a preparation period of a considerably long period of time during which the ink liquid pressure is gradually increased to a predetermined value.
To avoid the above-mentioned defects, an air chamber is disposed within the ink liquid supply system. However, the pump and the air chamber occupy a large area and, therefore, the conventional ink liquid supply system is considerably large.